


In a Heartbeat

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry for SwanQueen</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Heartbeat

 

I cursed and threatened,

wept and manipulated

tormented and raged.

 

When at last my resistance fled;

I begged her,

could you love me?

 

Would you?

 

That smile warmed her strong angelic face

and she saved me with words.

 

In a heartbeat.


End file.
